


In Pieces Again

by bjbookcase



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjbookcase/pseuds/bjbookcase
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful drabbles Pikapiaaml wrote as additions to Kirsten Beyer’s “Isabo’s Shirt” (from the book “Distant Shores (c) 2005 Paramount). However, I just couldn’t let her C/7 ending stand without a response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pika’s drabbles can be found here: http://www.freewebs.com/pikapiaaml/fanfics/sd.htm

Seven found the pieces. When the box was reassembled, she researched its significance.

That night, she placed the box before him. “You made a commitment to Captain Janeway,” she stated.

Chakotay stared at the box.

“You love her.”

He looked up then. “Loved. It’s you I care about now.”

“You care about me. You have feelings for me. You wish to be with me.” Seven gave him a sad smile. “I find it curious, Chakotay, that you have never once said you love me. I believe that is because you do not.” Her smile faded. “I am terminating our relationship.”


	2. Chapter 2

The numbness swallowing his soul froze him as Seven packed and left. He’d lost them both now. One to a failed commitment; the other for failing to commit. His heart, it seemed, was as contrary as the rest of him.

His fingers stroked the smooth surface of the bonding box. Seven’s repair was flawless, no trace of its shattered reality could be seen. Unlike the three shattered hearts it had touched. He stroked the wood again.

Who would gather those pieces, mend them into wholeness again?

Chakotay dropped his head into his hands. What a mess he’d made of things.


End file.
